After the Tourment
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: My take on what happened after the karete tournment at the end of the Turbo movie


Disclaimers: I dont own the Power Rangers. I do own Christine Morgan(from other one of my stories)  
This story is my take on what happened after the karate tourament in the Turbo movie. If you are   
Tommy/Kat fan I advise you dont read. If you are a Tommy/Kim fan please read.   
  
Speical thanks: Goes to Morgan for her contiue support of my stories, her friendshipand  
pushing to contiue writing them. To Bouldar and Cassandra Fisher for their friendship  
and consent support. I love you all.  
  
After the Tournment  
----------------------------------  
"Kim come on you need to tell Tommy about her." Jason said sitting in his old room at his parents  
house. Kim sat on the bed rocking a fussy baby, "Why should I tell him, he didnt have the nerver to   
tell me was dateing Kat." Kim said smarty. "Kim you are right about that, but he still has the right to know."  
Jason said back.  
  
Jason knew this had to be hard for Kim, "I will be there for you and you know that." he replied. "Thank you  
Jason that will be nice." Kim smiled at Jason and put the baby in Jason old crib that his mom brought  
down from the attic. "Good nite Jase." Kim said then climbed into his bed. "Good night Kimmy." Jason ran   
out the door before Kim could hit him knowing she hated to be called that.  
  
The next morning...Tommy and Kat was at Jason's parents house, but unknown to Kim she walked   
downstairs with the baby in her arms. "Jason where is Christine's bottle?" Kim said and stoped in  
her tracks when she saw Tommy and Kat. "Kim what is going on here?" Kat asked. Tommy just stood   
stareing at Kim and the baby in her arms. Then finally spoke, "So you did meet someone there and by  
the look of it got pregant." Tommy said.  
  
Kim couldnt answer so Jason did, "No Tommy she didnt meet no one. The letter she since was to keep  
you from finding out about Christine. Cause she is yours." Jason said. Nobody said anything. After a   
few mintues Kat broke the silence. "It happened at Christmas, right?" Kim just nodded. Kat justed   
walked to the door and Tommy followed her. "Kat where are you going?" he asked. "Tommy I always  
knew you and Kim were meant to be together. But I always held out that we would be together, but this  
is more than we ever would of thought of. You are a father now Tommy you need to be with Kim." she said  
with tears in her eyes.  
  
Tommy asked, "Kat can we still be friends?" Kat smiled, "Oh course we will always be friends. I have deciede  
to go back with my parents to Austraila. Before you say a word I deciede this before we found out about the   
baby. Zordon has my morpher and my communtior." Kat replied. "When do you leave?" Tommy asked on the  
verve of tears. "Today at 4 pm. Please the others already know. I dont want none of you guys there this is hard   
enough on me as it is." Kat said. Tommy just nodded and Kat lefted.  
  
After a few mintues Tommy walked back over to Kim and Jason. Told them what was going on and held his  
daughter for the first time. "Man, she is so tiny Kim. She everyhting alright with her?" Tommy asked like  
a curtios kid. "Tommy she is completely healthly. The doctors said she will grow might even be tall like you."  
Kim giggled at Tommy's expression on his face.  
  
Later that day Tommy and Kim went over to his parents house and introuced them to their granddaughter.  
They just Oooo and Awwed at her and planned on stuff to buy her. Tommy's mom was talking about this and  
that about what to buy her like a crazy woman. Tommy, Kim and his dad just sighed.  
  
Later that tonight Kim and Christine stayed the night a Tommy's. HIs mom brought over Tommy's old crib  
and set it up in the spare room. After the crib was set up and everything Kim laid Christine down and covered   
her up in a light sheet and went into the living room. "This is a nice place you have." Kim said sitting down  
on the couch beside Tommy. "And its your and Christine's place too." Tommy replied smileing. "Are you  
sure Tommy?" He nodded and they hugged for the first time since Christmas.  
  
End of chapter 1. I know I have to get the next chapater for Kim's Suprise out but I have been moving  
into my own place...YEAHHHHH. Later ~*Teri*~ 


End file.
